Hungry Like The Wolf
by RainbowShelby
Summary: don't like the title too bad i was listening to duran duran. well basiclly happens after New Moon sorta. it's AU. Jake inprints on someone else.


**Hungry Like The Wolf**

**Part one:**

**Camping and Imprinting?**

-Rae's POV-

"Rae!" Bella swan yells to me early one morning as she gets out of her boyfriends Volvo.

"Hey bells." I say smiling at Edward as he takes Bella's hand to accompany us to first period.

"So what's up?" Bella asks

"Well some of us are going down to la push tonight for a campout. Wanna come?" I ask, she looks at Edwards, who had this weird look on his face.

"I'll have to call you later and let you know." She says

"Okay no prob. I hope you can come, I really miss hanging out."

"Me too." She says. We get to English and we sit down.

"Witches! Ghosts! Vampires! Werewolves! Does anyone believe in them?" our teacher, Mr. Juliano. I look around and no one raises their hand. I roll my eyes.

"Miss James would you like to share why you don't believe in them?"

"They're just made up stories to scare little kids." I say

"Well stories have to start somewhere."

"Yeah, uh little kids want to know why their not aloud to go into the woods, or what the sound in the night."

"That's a good explanation." Mr. Juliano says, "We will be starting Dracula Monday so please on your free time check the book out."

* * *

-After school-

"Don't forget to call me Bells." I say hugging her.

"I won't Rae." She says smiling, I jump onto mikes back.

"LET US GO PACK NEWTON!" I yell. He carries me to my car and plops me on the trunk... I slide off and wave at Bella as she and Edward drive past. I get into the car and drive home.

I start throwing stuff in a bag as my mom walks in,

"Hey honey." She says sitting on my bed.

"Hey mom." I say throwing some warm into the bag.

"I want you to be careful out there." She says

"I will mom don't worry, we're all staying in mike's parent's cabin."

"Oh okay." She says smiling.

"Hey mom you be careful here too. If he comes around please call Charlie."

"Don't worry, I will." She says, suddenly the phone rings and I run to answer it.

"Bella?" I say hoping it was her.

"No it's Billy Black."

"Oh hey Mr. Black, you wanna talk to mum?"

"Can you just tell her that Charlie's coming to pick me up and we're having dinner over at the Clearwater's if she wants to come?"

"I'll tell her sir."

"Thank you Rae."

"Your welcome."

"Bye Rae."

"Bye."

"Was that Bella?" my mom asks from the laundry room.

"No it was Billy." I yell, "Him and Charlie are going to the Clearwater's for dinner if you want to come you can."

"Okay." She yells back, the phone rings again.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Rae." Bella says.

"So are you coming?!" I ask

"Edward doesn't want me to but dad does. Can you pick me up as soon as you get ready to leave?"

"Sure Bella."

"Thank you, bye Rae."

"See you soon bells."

I hang up and load my stuff in the back of my car.

"Bye mom," I say kissing her cheek. "Love you."

I get into my car and drive to Bella's house. Once I get there I see Edwards's car, _busted_. I get out and walk into the house not bothering to knock.

"Come on bells." I yell Edward walks in from the kitchen.

"She is not going."

"Come one seriously Edwards it's not like we're taking her to some lesbian camp and trying to convert her. And I mean it's only one night."

"I don't care she's not going,"

"Do you really want to do this Edward?" I snap, "She's fucking going."

"She is not." He says Bella looks between us.

"You are the most arrogant person I know Edward Cullen!" I say.

"And you're the most egotistical person I know."

"OH I'M EGOTISTICAL?!" I yell, "AT LEAST I DON'T WALK AROUND THE SCHOOL THINKING MY SHIT DON'T STINK!"

"Guys stop fighting I just won't go."

"Oh you are going Bella, we haven't been able to hang out as much as we used to thanks to Cullen here."

"How is it my fault?" Edward says.

"Because every time I try to make plans with her you whisk her away like I have the Spanish Influenza." I say grabbing Bella hand. "Get your stuff you're coming with me."

"No she's not."

"Edward I am so close to losing my temper and stabbing you." I say,

"Alright!" Edward says, "But if anything happens I'm holding you responsible."

Bella runs upstairs and grabs her things. We walk out to the car and Bella puts her stuff in, Edwards silently walks to his car ignoring us completely. _Fucking asshole. _

We finally make it to mike's big cabin.

"Jake!" Bella says getting out of the car. I follow suit and grab out stuff, someone bumps me and I fall over.

"Oh I'm sorry." A sweet voice says, I look up and stare into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

-3rd person-

"Jake!" Bella says getting out of the car. Jacob black looks up and grins.

"Bella!" he says, she hugs him.

"Can you get my bags, please?"

"Sure no problem." He says walking over, he accidentally bumps into someone and she falls over, "oh I'm sorry."

He looks down and stares into a pool of sea blueness. Energy burst though him; it was like Sam had explained to him millions of times before. He had imprinted on Bella best friend.

He holds out his hand and she takes it, so he pulls her up.

"I'm Rae-Ann."

"Jacob black." He says

"Oh yeah, Billy Black's your dad?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Mum and him talk a lot since we moved to forks, we met him though Charlie."

"Oh yeah, Ms. Carol?"

"Yep that's my mom."

"How come you don't come around?" he asks

"Well I've been busy trying to make sure Bella has fun."

"Cullen?" he asks

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't want her anywhere near anybody who isn't him." Rae-Ann says

"So Rae-Ann?" Jacob asks

"It's Rae, you can call me Rae."

"It was nice to finally meet you Rae." Jacob says shaking her hand.

"You too." She says, "OI mike you better not take my room."

She walks off leaving Jacob in shock.

* * *

_**hope you liked it. review!**_

**_shelbs_**


End file.
